Worth Her Metal
by autobot fangirl
Summary: She was made to serve someone else's purpose. Is she just a clone of Starscream, or something more than just an abandoned tool of a failed plan? What does a bounty hunter have to say about it? Branch off Fic of TFA The Story Continued! Rating will go up


Worth Her Metal

A/N As Promised. The new fic chronicling the exploits of Slipstream and Lockdown. It will be told mainly from Slipstream's perspective, and parts will cross with my other fic from her point.

Disclaimer: Done simply for enjoyment. I own nothing.

Slipstream glided effortlessly on the cold frostbitten air. Today was what the humans called Christmas, but unlike the little flesh clad natives, it was a far from joyus day for her. She was circling in vain looking for someone. The bounty hunter Lockdown had been captured by the Autobots, and she intended to find him. Unfortunately, she had no idea where to look. To be honest, she didn't know what kept her turbines operating in a fruitless search for a bot she really didn't like. Why? Why was she doing this? Slipstream reflected on why.

-Flashback-

Slipstream was enjoying a flight when something delivered a shock to her underbelly. Looking down, she spotted a red and white Autobot with an EMP generator.

"Uhg. What is the malfunction with this mech?" The jet mumbled to herself. Descending, she transformed and confronted him. "A little out classed aren't you Autobot?" Her tone was smug and laced with boredom.

"Not really. Prepare to have your skidplate handed to you!" The mech rushed and landed a hard hit across her jaw. Slipstream slid back, surprised and angry with herself for underestimating him. "It's not nice to hit a femme."

"Your not a femme. Your just a clone of Starscream." The Autobot replied.

Anger boiled inside Slipstream. It built and built until she exploded. "DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! !" Slipstream caught the mech's next punch and crushed his servo. She then proceeded to try to dismantle him by beating him into little pieces. Finally, the mech was on the ground in a small crater, seeping energon and had a look of genuine fear on his face. Slipstream was furious. She charged up a nullray. "Goodbye Autobot. Say hello to Primus for me!" She snarled as he winnced. 'How dare he! How dare he compare me to that bungling idiot!'

Before she could fire, a sharp pain struck her back. Her armor crunched as she went flying and landed dazed. She could barely recollect a red and blue Mech putting stasis cuffs on her. As he walked away, another mech came forward. Inserting what looked like a medic tool, the cuffs sprang open and she was hoisted to her feet and quickly hurried around a corner.

-End Flashback-

The bot who had helped her turned out to be Lockdown. She had refused his offer again but...as time passed, what the Autobot had said got to her. At first, she ignored it, but after awhile, her very spark seemed to say something wasn't right. She needed to put alot of distance between herself and this little mudball of a planet. Now, all that mattered was checking to see if Lockdown was true to his word. He had the ship after all.

As the tenth hour of searching began to register in her wing struts, Slipstream grew frustrated. As she circled the warehouse district, a black thing on a roof caught her attention. It was Blackarachnia. She had left the Decepticons before Slipstream's time, and rumor had it she was once affiliated with the commanding Autobot in this city. Maybe she could be...persuaded into telling her where to find the base.

Slipstream angled into a steep dive and landed in front of the spider femme. Blitzwing wasn't kidding that she was a monster from pit.

Blackarachnia sneered. "Don't tell me Screamer, finally admitted that you were better off a femme?"

"Spare me your remarks about Starscream. The name's Slipstream, and I advise you to remember the difference." Slipstream crossed her arms and returned the sneer.

"Well, I'd love to be social and talk about your assumed idiotic clone parent, but I have better things to do Slipstream." Blackarachnia said dismissively.

"Your not leaving."

"And why not?"

"Because your going to give me the location of the Autobot base."

The spider femme scoffed. "Your processor is fried. Why would I help y-" Blackarachnia was lifted off the ground by the bigger femme.

"Give. Me. The. Location." Slipstream threatened.

"Or what? !" Blackarachnia hissed, mandibles getting ready to strike.

"Or I'll find that pretty little Autobot you liked, and make him wish he was offline!"

Blackarachnia's optics went wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me...Give me the location; they have something I want. I'm not after them today."

The spider femme sighed. "Factory Forty one. Westal street."

"Thank you." Slipstream threw Blackarachnia aside and took off.

The adress was accurate. After ten minutes, she looked through a skylight to see Lockdown strapped down in the Medical bay. She could see a few humans around and to her surprise Ultra Magnus.

"There goes the front door idea." She mumbled. She formulated a plan, but she hesitated. Did she really want to do this? 'Well...he's got the slagging ship after all.' She thought.

Glidng down to the wall, she put her nullray guns on full power and fired. The wall blew apart, and she rushed inside. Quickly she freed the bounty hunter and held him as she flew them both to a place out of the commotion.

Lockdown looked smug as the jet eyed him with wary and unsure optics.

"Does the offer still stand?" She asked hesitantly. The seeker watched him smile.

"You bet darlin'. Ship's this way." Lockdown jumped off the building and transformed. Slipstream followed from the air as he lead the way to his ship.

A/N Hope you enjoyed :) Suggestions are welcome. ^_^


End file.
